Miraculous Ladybug and the Corruptor
by Master of Akumas
Summary: When a mysterious stranger calls and claims to know the identities of our heroes, trouble ensues. He wants them to play a game that could have some lethal consequences. Can our heroes defeat him? And why is he new kid so weird?


Miraculous Ladybug vs the Corrupter

 ** _Hi! This fanfic was gifted to me by some special. It was gift that he wanted me to share with you. I hope you enjoy it!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous or the plot! miraclous belongs to to Thomas Astruc and the plot belongs to my fiance._**

It was just another day for the heroes Ladybug and Cat Noir, they had foiled Hawkmoth once again. They had been searching for him for years, at this point they were on the verge of graduating high school. Even with the help of other Holders they have had no luck. On the edge of giving up Marinette is contacted by a man claiming to know who Hawkmoth really is.

"Hello, Marinette." the man says over the phone, his voice seemed off, but she dismised it as bad reception. "Who is this?" she asks the confusion in her voice is evident. "My name isn't really important, what I can do for you however is." he replies to her. "What do you mean?" "I know who you really are and I would like to help you end the threat to this beautiful city. I know the secret identity of Hawkmoth and I am in possession of enough evidence of this claim to have him arrested." "… umm… then why not tell Ladybug?" she asks nervous. "I am telling her, I told you I know who you are. I have no intention of revealing you to anyone, I am simply an observant resident of this city. I also know who Cat Noir, Queen Bee, Rena Rouge, and Carapace are." "Why are you telling me this?" She asks with a gulp. "I would like to play a game, if you win, you learn the identity of your villain and something else you would greatly benefit from…" "Why can't you just tell me?" she asks her brow furrowing. "That would be no fun, I need to get something out of this, right, so what's the harm?" he asks with an obviously fake innocence. "How do I know that you aren't Hawkmoth?" she accuses. "Then you would find that out, while in my game." The Man chuckles. "Take some time to discuss it with them." The phone line suddenly goes dead.

"Weird..." she says to herself as her little friend pops out of her purse. "That was strange, Tikki..." she says. "So our secret is out then..." "Yeah… do we really have a choice? He might tell if we don't play his game." Marinette worries as she runs home. The moment she runs in the door she bolts to her room and transforms… she calls Cat Noir, by some miracle he picks up and before she can say a word "Ladybug, we have a problem!" he shouts. "Yeah, I got a call from someone who knows who we all are!" "What!? You too?" he shouts "Do you think we should play his game?" The red heroine asks. "I don't know… have you spoke with the others?" He asks "Not yet...but what did he tell you?" "That he knew who we all are and that he'd tell us who Hawkmoth is if we play his game." "He told me the same thing… We need to find out who this guy is."

The two talk about the finer details and contact their companions and find that they as well have been contacted as well.

The Next Day At School…

"Class there is a new transfer student, he is from over seas, Please welcome Silver." The teacher announces and motions for a young man with silver hair steps into the class room. He wears nothing but black clothes, he also wears pitch black glasses and massive headphones… he appears to be blind and deaf. "M-My Name is Silver… and I am deaf… I alshow have extreamry sensitive eyes. I can shpeak sign language assh well as seven different languages. I have a tri...twin brother, who isn't deaf." When he isn't stammering or messing up his words, This Silver has and alluring voice. Although Marinette doesn't want to admit it… she thinks he's as good looking as Adrien. "I can speak sign language as well, you can sit with me." Adrien calls out, waving to Silver. For once the blonde on the other side of the room had nothing to say… As Silver walked towards Adrien he says. "Thank you." Adrien signs "No problem."

In the back of the room the students can be heard mumbling about the new student. Classes continue as normally Adrien translates for Silver, and Marinette swoons over how kind he is. When classes end Adrien finds himself asking Silver about himself instead of running off to speak with Ladybug or the other Heroes.

"I don't know the name of the plash I'm from… but it was peashful, not becaush my earsh… the people, were kind and caring. My brother is the one exapshon." "What did he do?" "Nothing to me… but he would pretend to be me… and use that to take advantage of othersh. Fortunatry he doesn't rook rike me anymore, his hair darkened." "Well at least he can't impersonate you anymore." Adrien tells him. Suddenly he remembers, and leaves quickly.

As Marinette makes her way to a place to transform, her phone rings. "Hello Marinette. Have you made your decision?" The man from before asks. His voice seems different, like it's clear, but it sounds even more distorted… like it's owner isn't even human. "First tell me who you are!" she shouts, alerting the passing Adrien." "Careful, you don't want him to think you're an angry person." "Fine… but who are you really?" she asks more quietly. "I'll introduce myself later, first I would like my answer." he tells her. "I'll play your game… what do you want me to do?" Marinette sighs in defeat. "Don't be like that, otherwise I won't tell you how to win Adrien's heart." "WhAT!?" she shouts nearly as loud has her lungs will allow. "Yes. I know how you could win his heart, but first you have to win my game, the others will be playing for different prizes." "… What do you want me to do?" she asks with enthusiasm. "You and your friends should come and meet me, I'll be at the Eiffel tower."

Marinette finishes the call and hurriedly gathers the other heroes and they agree to play this man's game. The arrive at the Eiffel tower at exactly noon. The top deck is nearly abandoned the only two people they can see is Silver and Adrien's father. "What are you doing here?" Ladybug asks him, casually. "I am short on inspiration and so I came here to look over the city." "Cool, I'd like to see some of what you come up with, if you don't mind." She smiles. Cat Noir walks over to Silver and asks him why he is here. "I am here at the request of a friend." Silver takes his headphones off and hangs them on the rail. "This plashe is beautiful… itsh a shame that he is here..." Silver leans on the rails. "What are you talking about?" Can Noir asks himself aloud. "I believe he is talking about me." A man says stepping out from behind Gabriel. The man stands at the exact height of Silver… in fact he appears to be the exact opposite of him. "Who are you?!" Cat Noir asks his hair stands on it's end. "Are you the person that called us here?" Ladybug asks. "So many questions… I don't think I've heard you actually state anything." "Well, if you'd actually answer our questions..." Ladybug snaps back at him. "Relax Blue, I intend to answer them… I just figured this would go a little faster." The man sighs before continuing.

"My name… isn't something you could understand… so… call me… Black." He smirks and glances at his sickly pale skin. He looks like this is the very first time he's seen the sun. His sunglasses are a mirrored, but the silhouette of his eyes can be seen, the lighting causes this combination to make this man look anything but human. "What do you mean we wouldn't understand you name? Are you from overseas?" Ladybug asks. "… Over seas… sure… let's go with that." Black replies vaguely "Now that all of the pieces are here we can start our little game. I don't need to explain what the stakes are to each of you, all you need to know is that..." Black pauses seemingly amused at himself. "Get on with it. Your voice is making me ill." A voice calls to him. Everyone but Black begins looking around to try and find it's source. Cat Noir looks back to Silver who is still looking over the rails.

"Whatever… each of you will receive clues that I will hand deliver, at the start of the game and every so often after that. These clues pertain to what I want you to do, so I would recommend that you all work together. When you figure it out and do what it is that I want… well you will find me here… well, I'll be here for the foreseeable future… so feel free to visit." Black explains "Why be so vague? Why not tell us what you want?" Queen Bee asks. "It's a game, there has to be winners and losers… I don't do that participation shit." Black says his voice becoming aggressive at the end. "The winner ears their prize and the losers… well they lose something, my choice." He emphasizes that it is his choice. Ladybug takes note of this, but says nothing about it. "I should probably tell you that I also contacted Hawkmoth… although I don't quite see a magical villain here today… oh well." He looks around the area. Suddenly Silver turns around and looks right Black. "Hello… When did you show up?" "… Don't worry, I was just leaving." Black scoffs and walks away. "Silver… is that your Brother?" Cat Noir asks. Silver simply walks away. "What is his problem?"

The next day at school. Marinette notices that their normal teacher is missing from her desk, in her place is a young man with dark brown hair and hazel eyes. He doesn't look french… he glances at the clock a few times before smiling. "hello everyone… i am your substitute teacher until your teacher is feeling better." His laid back nature makes him seem kind. For the entirety of class he treats everyone with the utmost respect and even keeps Chloe in check, without even making her mad… is that even possible? Marinette asks herself. He had never given his name and whenever anyone asked he simply changed the subject… his sole aim seemed to be teaching. The bell rings and he smiles softly. "that will be all for today… have a safe trip home everyone." He says and walks towards the door. "Can you tell us your name now?" Adrien asks just as curious as everyone else. The lengths he went to to keep from giving his name were enough to drive marinette up a wall, but she was pleased to see that she wasn't the only one that wanted to know as badly as she. "teacher… just call be teacher." he says smiling widely. He know how much everyone wants to know, but he continues to tease. Everyone leaves the class frustrated, but curious. Marinette however remembers what the man from yesterday had said to her, about hand delivering the clues. She hurries home and finds Black sitting on her bed. "Soft..." he coos as he feels the sheets. "What are you doing here?" "You know good and well what I'm doing here." he hands her a note that reads…

In the beginning there were many things that confound modern perception.

"What is this supposed to mean?" Marinette asks. "It's part of a riddle." Suddenly Black is gone, even the indent on her bed is gone, the only proof of his visit is in her hand. She looks the note over for a moment before saying "It has to be something old, if he's talking about the beginning… do you have any idea Tikki?" "Yeah, I think you're right…" she says but there is a sense of apprehension in her voice. "Let's go see what Cat Noir got."

It doesn't take long for Ladybug and Cat Noir to find each other. The hint he has reads…

Things that breath, things that bleed, are all brought together, united by one thing.

"So it's something old, that brings living things together..." Ladybug says. "What could it be?" Cat asks. "No clue… maybe Rena and Queen bee have an idea?" he suggests. "Right."

Body, mind, soul. And Life, Death, Fear, Love, Rage, Lust, Kindness.

"What the hell are these supposed to mean?!" Queen bee shouts with more malice in her voice than normal. "Wait a minute..." Ladybug says taking the notes and rearrange them.

In the beginning there were many things that confound modern perception. Life, Death, Fear, Love, Rage, Lust, Kindness. Body, mind, soul. Things that breath, things that bleed, are all brought together, united by one thing.

"I think that it's one of these things, that is being referenced..." Ladybug says. "What about Carapace?" Cat Noir asks. "Yeah… let's go find him."

Everyone meets up at the Eiffel Tower… They even meet Hawkmoth, he was talking to Black. "What is the point behind these riddles? What do you get out of this?" "I get what it is I want from you, not to mention to pleasure of watching you all agonizing over what will happen if you lose." "Hawkmoth!?" Ladybug shouts readying herself for combat. He takes a step back and draws his sword. "I don't think so..." An inhuman growl comes from Black. "This place is a neutral ground, no fighting, if you want to win at all, I suggest you work together… you could figure it out with the clues I've given you." "… Fine..." Ladybug and Hawkmoth say in unison. "Hand my your clue." she holds her hand out. "Here's mine." Carapace says handing her his clue.

Sin and salvation are dependent on the divine will, Will itself is a divine gift. Instead of handing his clue over Hawkmoth reads it off.

Wars have and will be fought over the eons, the lost will be forgotten.

Ladybug takes the clues and lays them all on the ground.

In the beginning there were many things that confound modern perception. Life, Death, Fear, Love, Rage, Lust, Kindness. Body, mind, soul. Things that breath, things that bleed, are all brought together, united by one thing. Sin and salvation are dependent on the divine will, Will itself is a divine gift. Wars have and will be fought over the eons, the lost will be forgotten.

"isn't take a quote from that old text, the three of us wrote?" The substitute teacher says as suddenly standing beside Black. "What of it? It does make for a good riddle, Brother." Black takes his sunglasses off. His serpentine eyes are a rotten yellow that seems to glow even in the middle of the day, his smile becomes wide showing gnashing teeth that looked more at home on a monster than anything even vaguely resembling a human being. His ears elongated and darkened towards the tips. Even his finger nails grew into obsidian claws. His feet were now hooves and standing at least nine feet tall. This man… no, this monster looked like the very incarnation of evil… the only thing that really stayed the same was the sickly pale composer… now how ever it looked like the only normal thing on this thing.

The monster begins laughing wildly… at least everyone assumes it's laughter.


End file.
